Kingdom Hearts: Redemption
by the Bloody Romantics
Summary: Axel is back, a mystery in its own. When he and Cloud find people losing hearts to a normally small force of evil, it's time to act. Two girls, even though they hate each other truly are the key to answering the riddle. Cloud/OC Axel/OC
1. Enter Beryl

**Yami: Hey! This is a story made by the Yami Getsuei side of "the Bloody Romantics". First one to tell me how the 2 Ocs can be related, gets a cookie and a camo. Do it in a PM.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KH/FF/Disney/Any other characters, only Ocs.**

* * *

Desolate winds blew through the abandoned ruins of the castle of the World that Never Was. Few beserkers flitted about, attacking each other as dances twitched as the slid with ease up and down the ruins. Chunks of the room named "Proof of Existence" were in an uncanny circle, each chunk had the weapon and the name of a nobody. All of them were glowing red except for Roxas, which glowed a blue. A sniper flew over and stared at the one with chakrams. It ran away as there were large sparks. The shard blipped blue, a revival of number VIII, Axel.

* * *

It was dark as always in the Hinterlands, at Halloween town, but a loud yell pierced the silence.

"Shut up Sword-for-arm!" a girl shouted at another. She had bright red eyes and long fluffy white hair. She was adorned with a puffy dress, tied below the chest with a giant black bow. She wore black boots and gloves that ended snaking around her arms. She looked in her 17s, excluding the outfit.

"Be quiet, Albino! You could attract heartless a mile away! That's why Le--" The other girl replied, before being interrupted.

"Shut up." She said hatefully. The other girl had a ragged dress with a crude drawing of a red dragon. She had black knee high boots that were worn from age and had black, long, messy hair and obsidian eyes. Her right arm was a long yellow blade made of Topaz. She looked 18-19.

"Beryl Bixbite, language" The girl with the sword said.

"Shut up Topaz." Beryl replied.

"Oh yeah?" Topaz started

"Yeah!" Beryl replied.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

They continued on with the 3 word conversation as an inky portal appeared and out lurked a few Generals. A Dark-ball lazed around, preparing for an attack.

"Arrg! You make me so mad!" Beryl said, unsheathing her Talwar. It was somewhat dull from age. Topaz raised her sword as they stared each other down. The general launched an attack and Beryl sidestepped, tripping on herself in surprise. She bumped into Topaz's back on instinct. _Rule one, find an ally and go back to back._ The words echoed in her head. She bit her lip and started the onslaught of defensive hits with Topaz, who was fighting expertly.

* * *

Salty wind and the roar of the ocean, with a smell of gasoline. There where also electrical sparks sounding high above. Axel felt a smirk play across his mouth, he still had his cat-like abilities. He opened his eyes and say a murky sky with a tall looming metal spire, with a destroyed canon stretching out into the sky.

"Junon Harbor." Axel pointed out, his mind muddled.

"Yes, you're in Junon Harbor." Someone's voice rang clearly out. Something clicked in Axel's head. _How am I here? Why do I feel empty still? Why am I in Junon Harbor? What's going on?_ The questions flooded through his head.

"You're wondering why you are alive. It's a long story." The voice said again. Axel got up and confronted who was talking to him. He had yellow spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity, or looked like a chocobo. He wore a leather outfit, Axel didn't want to check it out more.

"Cloud Strife, what do I owe the pleasure?" Axel said sarcastically.

* * *

Softness, with a hint of cinnamon and vanilla. Cinnamon was Beryl's favorite smell, if she smells a strong amount she could be put to sleep immediately, or in a trance. Vanilla was her favorite too and woke her up, and it was a pleasant mix with cinnamon. She heard muffled voices and she just snuggled into her blanket more. She lurched up after realizing what hat happened. Beryl's room was pure black, nothing really white colored except her hair. She clutched her side, which was throbbing with dull pain. She was in her pajamas that were just baggy sweatpants (**A/N With the rebox with the straps! Kill'd**) with a black shirt and black slipper socks. Beryl felt the coarseness of bandages around her waist. She saw her Talwar, a sword that curved but was not like a Scimitar, leaning against the wall. She clenched her teeth and dragged herself up onto her feet. She limped over to the door and opened it. Beryl eyed Jack talking to a man with blonde spiky hair and was wearing a leather outfit.

"Cloud? What are you doing here?" Beryl asked, leaning against the door that shut behind her quietly. She was in her apartment, or really her haunted house.

"You're awake! My goodness Beryl, you should be more careful. Topaz was nice enough to help you here. You should thank her later!" Jack said happily, just as he did when he had his obsession.

"Not my fault." Beryl mumbled, as Jack sighed

"Have you found Midgar yet?" Beryl asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I have." Cloud said, in his normal tone.

"Anything exciting happen?" Beryl asked.

"Oh, nothing. Other than a threat to something more than Midgar involving Sephiroth." Cloud said.

"Lovely.." Beryl said, as Jack left. Beryl pushed herself away from the door, wincing. She stood up with some trouble, but she managed.

"Thing is, you can come along this time. I need you and your abilities in sensing heartless." Cloud said

"You're not kidding me? Really! Wait, how did you know that? It only started a week ago" Beryl asked.

"Jack told me." Cloud said, smiling. He did that more often when he was around Beryl, because she was like a sister to him.

"Jack! I angst to you!" She said, shaking her fist then smiling.

"Topaz is coming too, I know you'll hate it, but I think she has a role to play." Cloud said.

"Well excuse me Mr. Destiny. Anyone else?" Beryl asked.

"Person named Axel. He's a nobody, part of the Organization. He deserves his heart back, and Sephiroth has something to do with it." Cloud said. Beryl sighed, Nobodies, Heartless. They all confused her, yet did so many things to her, and everyone's lives.

"Well? How about I get ready and help your majestic Chocobo hair afterwords, drooping to the west." Beryl winked.

* * *

Sitting at her kitchen table, Topaz going through her stuff, Cloud looking at his cellphone, and a mystery person in the corner, Beryl's day was sure going happily with sunshine and rainbows.

"Don't touch those bottles Topaz, they taste like crap, trust me." Beryl said, sliding over to her as she looked at everything.

"Now.. What are we going to do now?" Beryl asked, rolling her eyes.

"We set off." Cloud said. The mystery man with spiky red hair, green eyes, teardrop tattoos, and a black trench coat just leaned there.

"You're Axel right? Have we met before?" Beryl asked.

"Nope." He said, and pushed him off the wall.

"Well... You look like someone I know... Ah well, no use beating a dead horse" Beryl said. She and everyone else followed Cloud to a save point.

"What type of magical Gummi Ship are we going to ride?" Beryl asked, as Topaz eyed her.

"Fenrir, as usual." Cloud said. Beryl stopped and turned to Topaz.

"You've been here for your entire life, but get ready, we're about to leave to who knows where... People might be freaked out by your arm and you might get some culture shock so get that little brain actually working and be prepared." Beryl said.

"No shit Sherlock." Topaz said.

"Elementary, my dear Watson." Beryl said. She stepped backwards into the save-point and warped to the Gummi ship. Sleek, black, shiny, Cloud style. It always seemed to bore her though.

* * *

**Yami: First person to find out about the relationship of Beryl and Topaz gets a cookie and a camo as stated before. Oh yeah, my tasty little crumpets, usually the worlds people pick are Disney or video games... Not in this one. I am doing a range from books, to Kingdom Hearts, to Pokemon. Some worlds you wouldn't even think about them being combined. Well enjoy! Smallish, I'll get the next chapter bigger, I promise!  
**

**Thanks to the people of Pokemon Aurora, uplate, and mainly, Alexis Phoenix!**


	2. Dublin, Ireland part 1

**Yami: Hey guys! Nothing much to say here except the disclaimer. Oh, sorry in the previous chapter... "Midgar" should really be "Gaia" but I oversaw that... Sorry guys! And, if you want to see Beryl, send me a PM. The credit goes to my friend Dracophoenix, she is an awesome artist!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own only Beryl, Topaz belongs to Lyr(uplate) and only her. I do not own anything else except my ideas.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

"This is quite interesting, my old friend. I haven't seen anything like these creatures" Artemis said, looking at a large blowup of a ant-like creature.

"More sightings of them have been coming in ever since three months ago." Butler said to Artemis, examining the picture also.

"They appear randomly, attacking without reason."Artemis said. He stood up and sighed. Artemis walked to the window which had a view of his back yard, and he saw a swirl of darkness, as strange creatures crawled out and tried to infiltrate the Fowl Manor.

Fenrir had 4 rooms, each with a tiny bathroom and a small bed. The captain's room was always unused, Cloud was supposed to use it but never did. Beryl dropped her backpack on the bed. She took it with her onto the Gummi ship but she never took it out on worlds, only if it depended on it. She took a quick shower in the tiny bathroom and changed her bandages around her waist, the wound was healing to the aid of potions. Beryl also changed into a more comfortable outfit. It was a white dress with a blue like tube around her waist. It was a weird outfit, but she liked it. She swapped her elaborate shoes for white knee high boots with hints of blue on them. Beryl dried off her hair with a towel and dried it with a cheap blow drier. She brushed it and growled at the fluffiness of her hair. She walked over to the bed and stuffed her small Etherspace with some potions, ethers, hi-potions, and a lot of munny, about 8,000. She also put in some brown bottles filled with her medicine. She equipped herself with a dark chain, and a necklace she found on her bed with some bird feathers. It was pure green and glowed warmly. She also put on some rings and a dark anklet. She also put on a defense ring and felt a surge of strength go through her. Beryl walked out to the control room, stopping to rub her temples, since a small wave of dull pain ebbed over her forehead. That was something new, but she blamed motion sickness and her sensing a planet with heartless infesting it. She walked into the cockpit.

"World coming up that has lots of heartless spawning at once." Beryl yawned, like it was very boring. Topaz rolled her eyes and thus started a staring contest.

"Hey! You blinked!" Beryl said.

"No, I didn't and as you said that you did, so I win." Topaz said. Their usual argument of "Oh yeah!" went on for a couple of minutes.

"Hey, chicks, pipe down. People could probably hear you from the Pride Lands to Twilight town." Axel said, winning him death glares.

"The world you mentioned is coming up.... Earth, I've heard of it. Like Gaia, but it's death is slower. They don't believe in magic or anything like that... Only fairy tales. They do have games and stuff, like Mario and Halo." Cloud said, while approaching the large glowing planet. It was mostly water and had bunches of satellites.

"How do you know about Earth that much?" Topaz asked, curious. Something Beryl rarely heard.

"I was stuck there for a bit." Cloud said, as he maneuvered to gummi ship around the planet. Beryl winced.

"There." She pointed on the map, a place called Dublin, Ireland.

"Alright, be prepared... Topaz, be careful, people might be... Freaked out by your sword-arm. If anyone asks, you are dressing up because you were dared." Cloud says, Topaz nods without complaint. Beryl holds in something. A warm sensation came over Beryl, she was entering the new planet.

Artemis watched Butler as he shot the mysterious creatures. He was glad for his parents and his twin brothers, Myles and Beckett where gone on a vacation. Artemis insisted he stayed. He considered calling Holly and Foaly, but he was interested. The creatures slashed and dissolved flat into the ground, and appeared behind butler, when he saw a blur of white. A girl with bright white hair and a white attire had pole vaulted over a very steep wall. She had a Talwar, an Indian sword. She looked at the heartless and spoke to butler, dodging their attacks.

"And the plot thickens." Artemis said as he pulled out the special phone Holly gave to him.

* * *

The entire group appeared on the muddy grounds of a large mansion.

"Woah, rich people? This almost rivals Jack's place." Beryl said, looking at it. She noted that it had high walls and good security measures.

"Looks like it says, 'Keep out'. We better scatter before they come out and find us." Axel said, casually.

"Okay, if I get caught... Well, I can do things, everyone got their weapons? Excluding Topaz, you have it all the time" Beryl said, rolling her eyes at Topaz. Cloud grabbed his sword. Beryl racked her mind, it was called Ultima Weapon, like Sora's Ultima.

"Why are all the most powerful weapons called 'Ultima'?" Beryl asked randomly, Cloud shrugged. Axel let his chakrams appear in a flurry of flames. Beryl tilted her head, she got those type of weapons for Christmas for a friend. She sighed and they parted ways. Beryl was following a tug she felt, the Heartless sensor tug. She heard Gunshots over one wall and gasped. She backed up, then ran forward, using Haste and shooting some Fire spells below her to shoot herself over the wall. The Haste spell wore off and she landed in a lush estate. It had a large field and the back of a mansion. Which was now crawling with Heartless. Beryl grabbed her Talwar off her waist and noticed a man with a gun. He was 7 feet tall(Beryl was used to tall men, because of Jack). He had Deep blue eyes that were shining in the hazy sun.

"Be careful. The Heartless are out for your heart. These are shadows, they flatten into the ground and go behind you, so keep an eye out. I know I am trespassing but sure as hell you'll be happy later, lemme do my stuff." Beryl said to the man, who stared at her. Beryl sighed frustrated as a shadow lurched at her. She sidestepped and did a fatal blow downwards, which sent a flurry of black dust as it disappeared. She continued on with the occasional gunshot in the background. After awhile, the Heartless were gone.

"I'm sorry for coming in here uninvited." Beryl said, rubbing the back of her head as she walked up to the man. _Man, I meddled, I'm sooo in trouble._ Beryl thought.

"Beryl Bixbite, nice to meet you." Beryl said, nicely.

"Butler" He said, smoothly.

"Um... If you see a group of adults, can you let them in. Especially if two have spiky hair?" Beryl asked. Butler glared and she shrugged, and she was forced into the household. She was taken into a office like room. There stood a fifteen year old boy who looked even more pale than herself, which was surprising because she spent her life in a dark Halloween world. He had dark brown hair and wore an suit. He had one blue eye, and one hazel.

"Hey, kid, where is your daddy?" Beryl said, her eyes narrowing.

"My Mother and Father are currently on vacation. I am taking that you are Albino?" The boy asked.

"And proud, man you should get in the sun a little more! I mean I spend most of my life in a da--" Beryl said, when she clamped her mouth shut on the words. The boy looked interested.

"Beryl Bixbite." She said afterwords.

"Ah, like a stone. Artemis Fowl II, I see your friends are looking for you." The boy named Artemis said. He gestured to a video of everyone looking confused.

"Dang.." Beryl said, Butler went down to go get them.

"How old are you, 15? You a child genius? Where I'm from... The smartest kid around is me, all the other three are just Tricksters, somewhat good, as long as it involves destruction." Beryl shrugged.

"I am eighteen." Artemis said formally.

"Oh really? If I show you something, tell me why your age isn't matching you appearance. I can tell it has to do with some twisted plot." Beryl said. She pointed to Artemis.

"Haste" She said. Artemis looked like he was calculating how he was moving fast as it fade away.

"Oh, he won't need to explain." A voice said. Beryl cocked an eyebrow and say a little girl come from nowhere. She wore a bodysuit with wings, and had pointed ears. She had one blue eye and one hazel.

"Good day, Ms. Short." Artemis said.

Cloud and co. was ushered in by Butler.

"Cloud? You okay? Any baddies out there?" Beryl asked, calming down a bit.

"Nope, you got them all. You meddled.. Didn't you?" He asked.

"...Yes." She replied.

"Looks like we'll have to give an explanation." Cloud said.

* * *

"Foaly, did you get this?" Holly asked her helmet. A screen popped up with a Centaur.

"I'm amazed some mudmen are able to use magic." The man named Foaly said.

"Cloud has to use Materia. I was taught by Merlin, it was a gift from Jack Skellington." Beryl said happily. She then had a wave of pain. She didn't feel like using an aspirin so she took out a potion.

"Don't feel like meds." She assured Cloud. Topaz was leaning on a wall, staring at Cloud's back, thinking deeply. Axel was staring worriedly at Butler, like he would try to kill him. She downed the potion and put the bottle back into her small pocket.

"Why are these 'Heartless' here?" Foaly asked.

"They have never came to earth before. But I am thinking that a man named Sephiroth" Cloud started. Beryl winced, a person she did NOT like. Holly noticed.

"After fighting with him on a world named Radiant Garden after the Key Bearer weakened him, we flashed to the Heartless of all worlds, The End of the World. We fought there and he gained his power over heartless. He wants to take over to find a place called the 'Promised Lands'. I've stopped him before, I want to make sure he will remain as a memory." Cloud said. Artemis was thinking.

"Awkward silence please? I will add things Cloud will probably strangle me for." Beryl said, winking to Cloud.

"He thought he was a SOILDER from his world, Gaia. He was a trainee and his friend, Zack, who was a SOILDER died saving him. He had his mind messed with by Sephiroth and then his friend Tifa fixed his head. He got really bad poisoning." Beryl finished.

* * *

Artemis thought this over. This Cloud Strife said he was on a mission to take down an insane man, and he was now targeting all worlds.

"I'll help you." Artemis said.

"World saving time. I really need to stretch or see something at least scary. Halloween withdrawal is annoying, right Toppy?" Beryl said casually to the woman named Topaz. The thought of an Arm-blade was unusual. After a bunch of small talk people filed out, being shown temporary rooms they could stay in. Beryl lingered.

"You must have good parents." Beryl said, filing through books. Holly was talking to Foaly so Artemis walked over to her. She found an album of recent pictures.

"If it weren't for Ms. Short, I would still be a bad guy." Artemis said.

"My parents were killed in an arson. I grew up in a place called Valentine Village, were that holiday is made and apparently shipped to your world. We grew Vanilla and Cinnamon. The fire destroyed the farm, and left me an orphan. My back has healed but it was badly burnt." Beryl sighed. She closed the book and put it away and smiled, a truly sincere smile.

"We all have our angst." Beryl said. She waved to Holly and Foaly and went out of the room..

* * *

"Brother, we're having some issues. She is out and about, with Big Brother." A voice said to one.

"Don't worry, he said it was alright. He needs her soon, all will be well, and the reunion will begin" Another voice replied.

* * *

**Yami: Like it? Yes? No?**

**No one yet has to name how Topaz and Beryl's name are related.. So I'll give a hint... Bixbite and Topaz.**

**There will be FF Crisis Core, and Advent Children references. A little bit bigger, more will happen in the next chapter.  
**


End file.
